


Small Hours of Saccharine

by engchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, based on mitsuki's rabbitube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: In the middle of night of Mitsuki's birthday, Yamato visits him in his room to talk about his Rabbitube video.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Small Hours of Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was an accident.....well, you see, i'm supposed to write an original short story for my fiction class. so, i wrote a short yamamitsu scene just to warm myself up. but uHHHH THIS HAPPENED????? i really find this fun, so i wanna share this to everyone as well! ((yes, the writing is kinda ehh, but i wanted to get this out of my system asap, you feel me my guys??? fkgmdflkhrs))

“I saw your Rabbitube today.” Yamato spoke in the silence without letting go of his eyes on the phone in his hand.

Mitsuki, who was perfectly cooped up on Yamato’s lap, faced upward to look at the older man. “Did you just come in my room just to talk about my video?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yamato stopped scrolling and reciprocated the gaze at him. “You mean I can’t?”

“Mmm…well, I didn’t say that.” Mitsuki broke the gaze and continued to watch the TV that was in front of him. “It’s just that everybody’s been talking about it today. Ah! That doesn’t mean I’m not thankful that they took their time to watch it, though. They did keep pointing out I was a lot more relaxed than usual.”

As Mitsuki continued to ramble, Yamato rested his chin on top of the ginger hair and his hands wrapped on his shoulders. “That’s right. You were way laid-back compared to how you act on variety shows.” He paused for a moment to tighten his grasp on him before he continued, “If you didn’t notice, that’s how you act when we’re both alone. It makes me feel a little jealous everyone now knows this side of you.”

Mitsuki tried to hide his fit of laughter behind giggles as his ears started to turn red. While Yamato was wishing he recorded that, the younger man responded, “Man, I knew you were corny, but, your words still continue to surprise me. Where did you get that from? From Yaotome, maybe?”

But Yamato did not laugh back. It was bizarre that he could sputter the cheesiest of lines like in a TV romantic drama, however, he was dead serious. When the members mentioned how it was nice if Mitsuki could keep on acting relaxed every now and then, Yamato felt frustrated. It was supposed to be a thing that his lover should only know—and that was him. In retrospect, he knew this was petty, however, he could not stop the feeling of betrayal that rested inside him.

When Mitsuki saw the deadpan expression on Yamato’s face, he stopped laughing and began scooting a little closer to the older man’s chest. “I’m sorry.” He said while holding on to Yamato’s tight embrace. “Didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

Yamato let go of Mitsuki yet continued to play the silence game. He brought out his phone to watch a video of a young man sitting in a living room and talking about challenges. It was Mitsuki’s Rabbitube video.

“Are you ignoring me? Aw, come on.” Mitsuki eyed the older man and then to his phone that was playing his video. “Really? You’re gonna be like this? Yamatooo.” As the video went onto the second challenge, Mitsuki forcibly took his phone and turned it off. “Okay, now you’re just being mean.” He turned his entire body around to give him a big hug. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Yamato perked, “Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

‘ _A golden opportunity!’_ , Yamato thought as hundreds of requests came rushing to his head. They were just way too many things he wanted to do together. Some were odd, others were inappropriate. As he hummed to think, his eyes were drawn towards his phone that was in Mitsuki’s hand. And just then, a light bulb appeared.

\---

“I can’t believe you’re making me bake cookies at, like, 11 in the evening.” Mitsuki mumbled as he mixed a bowl of creamy batter.

“Hey, more baking, less talking.” Yamato sat in front of the kitchen table, his eyes fixed on the bowl.

Mitsuki scowled in response, “Less talking, you say, but didn’t you want me to bake while speaking in English?!”

Yamato answered as-a-matter-of-factly, “But, you mentioned in your video you wanted to try this.” The younger man opened his mouth to complain, yet no sound was heard. Defeated, he continued stirring the contents of the bowl until it became a smooth texture.

Yamato was definitely enjoying this. He proposed that he should have a baking lesson in English language only. What made it better (for him, anyways) was the punishment to kiss him for every Japanese word used. So far, Mitsuki had been careful with his usage of words, but it wouldn’t be long before he would crack without realizing it. A clever man, if he could say so to himself.

“ _A-and…_ ” Mitsuki struggled to speak in English, “ _Then, you have to—…_ uhhh…” He snapped his fingers, hoping clicking would regain his memory. “ _…Have to…r-roll them into little balls on the—…thing with white paper._ ”

“I think it’s called _tray._ ” Yamato spoke in stifled laughters.

“Oh, why don’t you shut it, wise geezer.” The younger man retorted with a grump on his face. Then, he scooped a small portion of the batter and rolled it until it was tiny and round. He did the same thing for the next few minutes without saying a word.

Trying to break the ice, Yamato asked, “How much more are you making?”

“Just one more.”*

(Note: Mitsuki said, “ _Mou hitotsu_ ” in Japanese.)

“Aha!” Yamato exclaimed as the other almost dropped the remaining batter on the table. “That’s two words.” He said maliciously, followed by wicked snickering (a habit that he could never shake off from his villainous roles on dramas).

Mitsuki gasped in exasperation. “You distracted me! Th-that didn’t count!”

“Yeah, yeah, enough excuses. Now, give me two kisses.” He rested both his palms on his chin and puckered up his mouth to form a kissy expression. It was a bit embarrassing for him to do this, but who cares? He wanted to do ridiculous things with Mitsuki.

The other only sighed in response. He moved the tray and the bowl aside in order to reach the other side of the table. The moment their lips met was fleeting. And the second one came, but it was also too short to be called a kiss. Displeased, Mitsuki told him in unnerved English, “ _Now, bake the cookies.”_ He brought the tray full of batter inside the pre-heated oven and almost slammed it close.

Yamato, dumbfounded, blinked. “For how long?”

“ _10 minutes._ ”

“Guess I can’t have my way now.” He then sadly laughed, “Teasing you was so much fun. You’re so cute, I couldn’t help it.”

Mitsuki remained silent as he watched the oven do its own thing. Whether he was quiet because of anger or embarrassment, Yamato could not tell. Perhaps it was both. Mitsuki was temperamental, after all.

Time passed and the atmosphere seemed to thicken in the noiseless kitchen. Yamato was still staring at the man whose attention was only at the oven. Wondering if he was still mad at him, he initiated a conversation, “Hey, will you really know if it’s done just by looking at it? I thought you were timing this.”

There was no response. Yamato concluded his lover must still be irked, so he decided to keep quiet as well. It didn’t take long before Mitsuki audibly mumbled, “You don’t have to fully bake the cookies. If you want them soft, it’s best to take them out slightly under baked.”

Yamato widen his eyes in surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me in English?”

Without uttering any word, Mitsuki stood up and approached Yamato, both hands cupped on the older man’s cheeks. His face came up to his own until both of their lips pressed. The difference between the first two kisses and this one was that Mitsuki did not pull back. Instead, his arms found their way to broad shoulders, and Yamato’s hands held onto the back of ginger tousles. The younger roamed his hands on his hair and pulled him closer. Yamato, surprised, let out a small gasp, and Mitsuki took this chance to stick his tongue in and delved into his mouth.

To Yamato, everything was sloppy yet alluring and addicting. It was like he was being sucked in all of Mitsuki’s dominance. And he loved it. He wanted more of it. His desire was demonstrated through his hands that explored around Mitsuki’s back.

Unfortunately, Mitsuki pulled back, a string of saliva connected between them. He tried to talk in between heavy panting, “That’s…that’s one sentence…” He looked down to regain his collection and continued, “I’m sorry if I upset you, okay? I didn’t mean it.”

If there was a way to melt instantly into a puddle, Yamato would have done it by now. Internally, he was screaming at how cute Mitsuki looked while apologizing. The only thing he could do at that moment was smile gently and pat his head. “It’s alright. It was petty of me to be mad, anyways. And besides…” He paused as their foreheads touch one another, “That kiss was too sexy. It was worth a million apologies.”

Mitsuki laughed, a sound Yamato still wanted to listen for days, “Right. And eating all of my cookies will be worth 20 apologies for teasing me.”

“Only 20? That sucks.”

Mitsuki pecked his cheek, “Well, you gotta try harder if you wanna raise the number.”

“I’ll pray to the gods in case I die from sugar overdose.” Yamato placed a soft kiss on Mitsuki’s lips and enjoyed wholeheartedly this instant moment of closeness. “Happy birthday, Mitsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> what are these tooth-rotting characters and why are they so gay ldkfmwrksfesffmldv. hope you enjoyed reading that hahaha let me know what you think!


End file.
